


高度経済成長 / Wirtschaftswunder

by zempasuchil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war economic miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	高度経済成長 / Wirtschaftswunder

Germany doesn't say, _What've they done to you?_ He knows. The whole world knows.

Japan doesn't do much anymore. None of the former Axis do; they've all got their hands tied, but Japan's fields are figuratively sown with salt and his wounds will sometimes open under his bandages, so slow to heal. He will have those radiation scars, he and his people, for years to come (but no one yet knows how deep they go).

Not that Germany's much better, nearly maimed by partition, but at least he can make it over to Japan's house for an evening. He brings dinner, a strange medley of German and Italian foods since Italy made sure to send over some pasta bolongese.

"Konbanwa. Please, enter." Japan's bow is stiff - not unfriendly, only pained.

"Guten Abend. I brought you something for dinner."

"Doitsu-san is very kind." His blank gaze warms a little and Germany actually smiles.

"Not at all." It is hardly gregarious conversation, but it is far better than being alone. Or being with their new caretakers.

When he brings out the sauerkraut Japan blinks, and to Germany's surprise lets out a sharp noise like a bark. In another world it would've been laughter, but not here.

"I'm sorry, but it's hardly -"

"Forgive me, please; I was merely reminded of eating kimchi, in Korea." Japan pauses as Germany kneels on a cushion opposite him. "He, too, has been divided between Russia and the rest."

Germany feels slightly nauseated, and ignores it. "Do you miss him?"

"Miss him?"

"He is your brother."

"Do you miss France?"

Germany does not answer. _Yes_ , he decides finally. _I could never think of liking him, he’s always been so... we’ve always been... but._

So it goes.

"I am sorry," Japan says again, looking morosely at his food. "I do not wish to cause Doitsu-san pain."

"I understand," Germany sighs. "It is all right." It isn't, but there are many things less all right than this, so they must not dwell on these small unhappinesses. "They call me West, now. It's what Prussia used to call me. I was West, and he was East," _and nothing came between us._

Japan doesn't ask how Prussia is doing, because Germany doesn't know.

-

They are barely finished with their quiet dinner when there is the sharp ringing of a telephone. Germany jumps. Japan does not go to answer it.

"That will be America-san."

"What does he want with you?"

"Reconstruction, of course. Making sure we become a democratic, productive nation, so that we may help ourselves and the rest of the world." Japan's scorn is clear. "So we may help him."

Germany says, "In my country" and he staggers as though his own words are a punch to the gut. "I - I have had a few great men who have said that those who produce, even if their production is commanded by others, in reality have more power than their masters, and will one day become their own masters." Germany remembers those men with a fond and aching heart. If it weren't for Prussia's oppression they might have stayed... but then, if it weren't for Prussia, they might not have been the same men. Materialism is Germany's, after all.

Japan nods. He is practiced at adapting to the West; it is only like picking up a new weapon and perfecting it. Progress, he has discovered, drives these people, and so he will drive progress.

Germany reads his nod perfectly. They have grown, after only a few years of closeness, much used to reading and speaking to each others' silences.

It is late, and Japan is tired. Germany puts his boots on at the door (his military boots are worn and broken; these are work boots) and sees Japan lean heavily on the door as he opens it. If this were a year ago he would salute Japan, and if he were Italy he would hug the wan nation, but he is West Germany and so he extends his rough hand. Japan shakes it, surprisingly Western of him, with a strength of grip that belies his pallor, unsurprisingly.

-

The next time they see each other, Japan is knocking at Germany's door, wearing a Western suit and tie. He has brought green tea and mochi.

They sit at the table, eating and sipping, two pairs of cold hands wrapped tight around warm tea cups. Japan tells Germany that America has been more helpful than he ever anticipated. The amount of money he's pouring into the Japanese economy, the efforts he's gone through to include him in [GATT](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/General_Agreement_on_Tariffs_and_Trade), despite England's staunch opposition - Japan would never say it, but there's something to be grateful for there. It shouldn’t make Germany jealous.

When Japan mentions how clear Germany's improvement is, he thanks the other nation. When Japan expresses admiration for the effectiveness of Western capitalism, Germany nods. When Japan asks how Germany's visits are with America, Germany sets his cup down hard.

"America. Has delayed for two years his economic assistance, letting inflation run rampant before a currency reform. My manufacturing plants have been dismantled and the parts taken; the Saarland and its coal fields have been taken from me with the promise of their return. Their sometime return," he spits, and Japan stares at him blankly.

"I am receiving aid," he says more quietly. He hadn't realized he was raising his voice. "The Marshall Plan, yes, as part of Europe. They have taken my copyrights, however, for their own, and my researchers – yes, both East and West. They have stolen my... my intellectual property." His hand is shaking and it's good he already set down his tea. "America is punitive. All the progress that you see is German work, by German hands, against the hopes of the world."

Japan is silent. Germany is red.

"Knowing these conditions, your growth is all the more impressive, Doitsu-san."

"I don't mean to imply that your economy –"

"I take no offense."

No, not much has changed.

When he fetches Japan's suit jacket, Germany notices that it is clean-pressed but so worn at the cuffs that he guesses it is second-hand. At the door, Japan is the one who extends a hand. Germany looks at him, standing there. "You have Westernized since I saw you last."

"To play your game, I must dress the part," he says, not without humor.

"I am glad you brought tea and rice cakes instead of hamburgers," almost smiling.

Japan makes a noise in his throat that indicates disgust, and Germany sees the shadow of a radiation scar on his wrist as he clasps Japan’s hand, but it is covered again by his cuff in a moment. He then bows, and Japan, hiding a smile, bows in return.

-

"I wish it could be me," he says, sake and beer warm together in his belly. "I wish it could be us again, together, expanding, growing, leaps and bounds. Sharing resources, sharing manufactures, sharing trade secrets. Instead of _him_."

"It must be all of us," the other replies, looking at him but not in the eye, at his chin, at his hands. "This is the world we live in."

"What good is-"

Japan stops him with a touch on his upper arm. "It is all the good. Only in a world where we are all equals"

Germany leans closer, to hear his soft voice better, to see the expression of Japan's eyes

"where we all are creators and none"

Germany licks his dry lips

"are masters, can we be unalien"

he brushes Japan's jaw with his fingertips

"to each other,"

Japan _finally, finally_ meets his gaze

"can we come together."

Germany kisses him, or Japan kisses Germany; he's not sure. In any case, they are kissing each other, and Japan's mouth is as hot as he remembered, his lips as salty, his tongue as quick and darting, his hands as small grasping Germany’s shoulders. It is Japan, it – he – has always been Japan, and he is comforted in that for many years he will still be Japan.

"Doitsu," Japan breathes, and Germany relishes his name on the other's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [Japanese post-war economic miracle](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_post-war_economic_miracle)  
> [German "economic miracle"](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wirtschaftswunder)  
>  the division of [Korea](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Division_of_Korea) and [Germany](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Division_of_germany)  
> [dialectical materialism](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dialectical_materialism)
> 
> yeah, all my research is general knowledge and wikipedia. sorry :)


End file.
